Fighting For Love
by GuardianAngel45
Summary: He's in the Blood. He wants her. She's dating a rival gang member, Saint Hood. And she hates him. What could go wrong? Alot. Rated T for language, and sexual terms. Rating might go up.
1. Chapter 1:Erick POV

**A/N:Every chapter is changing between Erick and Camila's POV. Spanish Translations are at the end of the chapter!**

**~GuardianAngel**

* * *

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 1:Erick's POV**

Ok so _mi hermana _just poured water on me! _M__aldito _that water is cold! So instead of me lying in bed like I planned to do I have to get ready for my first day of school. Starting the 10 grade. So I get up out of my bed and take my shower. The shower helped untense my muscles from the long night's I get back to my room that _mi hermana_ and I share, with a curtain in the middle, I get dressed in my usual wear. Red shirt, fitted black pants and black shoes plus my red and black bandana standing for the Blood. After we eat and she puts her shoes on we leave our apartment. We live in the Southside of the town, where what side you live on defines who you are. The Southside is mostly _mexicanos _and gangs. The gang that rules here is the Latino Blood being with them means protection for your _famil__ia_, having a 2nd_ famil__ia_, and always having someone to watch your back. I joined for protection to my _familia _and now ain't no way out. You only get out if you survived being jumped out and they won't go easy on you.

~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~

When we got to school everyone stopped and looked our way. That's all they do, is stare at us. They stare at me because its not a sercet I'm with the Blood with the Tattoos all over me and my bandana. They stare at _mi hermana _because its not a sercet she has a nice body and personality and she's what my friends in the Blood that go here called _niña bonita _but don't get me wrong she's a _culo duro _and a _puta._ She's just starting here in the 9th grade, while I'm in the 10th. When we get out the car Marko, my _mejor amigo_, walks up to us with the rest of my friends in the Blood and we do the Blood signal to each other. They all say _hola _to _mi hermana_ and we go to the office to get our schedules and head to class 'cause we only got 5 minutes left. I look at my schedule and I got Algebra _primera hora_ and its across the building so I get to walking and on my way this girl crashes into me. _M__ierda! _

"Umph!" The girl crashes onto the fall straight on her _culata._

I look down and I see a _mexicana _with mid-back chocolate brown hair, deep brown eyes you could drown in and she has some muscle on her with legs that looks like it could go on forever.

"_Estás__ bien_?" I asked in Spanish when I meant to use English but she'd understand.

"_Si, acaba de tomar por sorpresa_." She says right back to me in Spanish.

"Good." She smiles and looks back up at me and stops.

"What no more Spanish?"

"No."

"In that case, watch where your going then." What is she talking about? She ran into me!

"You ran into me!"

"But everyone knows you hold the door for a lady."

"Well you must not be one if somebody didn't hold the door for you."

"I'm plenty of lady, _muchas gracias_."As if I couldn't tell with her _tetas._

"Whatever. Just stay out of my way."

"Whatever."

After the word-fest I finsished walking to Algebra with a minute to spare. I didn't see anybody from the Blood so I must be the only one in this class. I like the Blood but now I can't ever leave Chicago. They know as soon as I joined I don't sellguns or do drug deals. I like the way I can wade in the ocean with plunging head first into the water. I ain't never been in jail, so my record is clean, and I don't plan to go to jail anytime soon, if I can help it.

~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~

After class is over I head to my next class which is Chemistry with . I heard she was ___culo duro_ and she places you in seats alphabetical order. When I got there _, _that's when I realized I didn't even know her name I walk to her and say

"Erick." She just looks at me with a _what-are-you-talking-about _face.

"My name is Erick Fernadez. What's your name?"

"_Me llamo _Camila Diaz."

"Well nice knowing your name." And I left her thinking about whatever she was thinking of before.

* * *

**Translations Time!**

**_M__aldito-_Damn **

**_Mi hermana-_My sister**

**_Mexicanos-_Mexicans**

**_Famil__ia-_Family**

**_Niña bonita-_Pretty Girl**

**_Culo duro-_Hard ass**

**_Puta_-Bitch**

_**Hola**_**-Hey**

**_Mejor amigo-_Best friend**

**_Primera hora-_First hour**

**_M__ierda!-_Shit**

**_Culata-_Butt**

**_Estás__ bien-_Are you ok**

**_Si, acaba de tomar por sorpresa-_Yea, just taken by surprise**

**_M__uchas gracias-_Thank you**

_**Me llamo-**_**My name is**


	2. Chapter 2:Camila POV

**A/N: I wanna thank Nica(Its not lettin me write pennames so... Here u go!) for giving me my first review on this story! So thanks! It seems like people read my first chapter from the stats I'm seeing. OMG I almost had a heart attack cause my first chapter got so many hits. So now that I know my story is being read all over the world I'm going to write faster and harder and get a beta.. So if anybody interested PM me or Email me(Email on my profile!) I'm gonna give the whole personal thanks for reviews a chance...**

**Nica-Thanx I did this chapter the day after the first. I was just waitin for some reviews to know people was reading it. I'm takin Spanish 1 right now but I have a bestfriend who just so happens to be Puerto Rican so I use her evey once in a while. I know some words in Spanish but most come from Google Translater...**

**~GuardianAngel**

* * *

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 2:Camila POV**

After he walked away I turned back just as walked in. Everybody took their seats, but she just said

"I appreciate you picking your own seats, but I'll be seating you in alphabetical order." Everybody just groaned but we stood up anyways.

"Blake Allen... and Maria Allis." She pointed to the first table. After she did _cuatro_ more people she got to my name. _Finalmente_ she got to my name I've been dying to know who my partner would be.

"Camila Diaz... and Erick Fernadez." _Diablos no! _Isn't that the boy who I ran into earlier? She just pointed at the table behind Maria and Blake for us to sit at.

"So we meet again _mamacita?_ I knew you couldn't stay away from me." His smirk practically screamed cocky!

After finished she asked if we had a problem with our partners and of course almost everybody saids "Yes!" But she don't care. She just talks or gives a speech more like.

"I know you seniors think you know everything. But never think of yourself as a success until you can help treat diseases that plague mankind or make the earth a safer place to live. The field of chemistry plays a crucial role in developing medicines, radiation treatments for cancer patients, petroleum uses, the ozone-What I'm saying is . . . money and status aren't everything. Use your brain and do something for mankind or the planet you live on. Then you're a success. And you'll have earned my respect, which not many people in this world can boast about. Erick I have a zero tolerance rule in here, no gang-related things in my classroom. So take off the bandana.

"You don't have to like your partner," Mrs. Peterson says, "but you're stuck together for the next ten months. Take five minutes to get to know each other, then each of you will introduce your partner to the class. Talk about what you did over the summer, what hobbies you have, or anything else interesting or unique your classmates might not know  
about you. Your five minutes start now."

"How about we write something in each other's journal?" I ask him.

"_Si mamacita._" So I had him my journal and he does the same. I write my name at the top of the page and write that my favorite color is _azul_ and that I love to speak Spanish more than English. I write that I live with my mom and dad and my twin _hermana y hermano _and that I live on the Southside.

I give him back his journal just as tells Maria to introduce her partner Blake. After she goes through everybody its my turn to introduce Erick. When I look down at my journal I mentally curse. All he wrote was _tu and yo. Date Friday. Pick you up at 7._ I looked at him and he smirked when says "We're waiting." So he wants to play? Then we could. _Vamos a jugar._

"Well this is my partner Erick Fernadez his in a gang the Latino Blood more specifically. He always dates a girl that's taken because he loves the chase of getting them. He's a adrenaline junkie and always wanted to date a _chica guapa mexicana._" Everybody stares at me with a _what-are-you-doing-he's a gang member _face. I just said

"That's all."

"Thanks for the inlighting news on . Erick it's your turn to introduce Camila." He smiles and says "Gladly."

"This is my partner Camilia Diaz she always wanted to date a gang memeber because she loves the thrill of it. She loves to speak in Spanish more than English and she lives on the Southside. She has a twin _hermana y hermano._ Her sercet desire is to date a Latino Blood memeber." All the LB members start cat-calling and yelling things.

"_Mamacita, tu y yo en mi coche!" _That's when I had enough.

"_Cállate la boca!_" They just shut up but looked ready to murder somebody.

"That was rude and that was inappropriate see me after class."

"_Si, señora._"

~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~FFL~

After class me and Erick stay after class and looked at us both.

"What you two did in class was inappropriate and distracting to my class. So you two have a choose." She holds up two sheets of paper with one hand and in the other two detention slips. "Which one do you want?"

I pick the detention slip and so does he. Then he turns to me and

say

"See you after school." And we walk out of the class together. We only have 3 minutes left so I turn to the direction my class is in and he walks with me.

"Stop following me."

"I'm not I have Gym next class."

"_No hay__ ma__nera__ de mierda!_"

"_Si, hay manera de mierda!_"

"Well see you in Gym and I hope we have more classes together. "

* * *

**Translation Time!**

**_Finalmente-_Finally**

**_Diablos no-_Hell no**

**_hermana y hermano-_Sister and brother**

**_tu and yo-_You and I**

**_Vamos a jugar-_Let's play**

**_chica guapa mexicana-_Pretty mexican girl**

_**tu y yo en mi coche-**_**You and me in my car**

_****__Cállate la boca-_**Shut the fuck up**

**_Si, señora-_Yes ma'am**

**_No hay__ ma__nera__ de mierda-_No fucking way**

_**Si hay manera de mierda-**_**Yes fucking way**

**A/N:Reviews amke my day and the world go round.**

**~GuardianAngel**


	3. Chapter 3:Erick POV

**Sorry for taking so long.I see people reading the story but not reviewing so IDK why they don't review but onto the story. Spanish Translations are now beside the word since people said it was easier to read that way. I'm sorry it took foreve(Literally!) to get this chapter done but I had a case of writer's block with this story(At first), then homework got in the way(Who knew 9th grade teachers assign so much homework in the first 2 weeks of school?!), but I'm back and kickin' so get ready to be reading endless updates!**

**~GuardianAngel**

* * *

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 3:Erick's POV**

Turns out I have Chemistry, Gym, and History with Camila. _Ella prácticamente me_ evitando**(She's pratically avoiding me)**. Its funny to watch her, its like she has a sercet that nobody is suppose to know about, and I want to know what her serceet is excatly. I can't want until tomorrow when we choose our chemistry project. I could care less about this its not like I'm going anywhere, I can't leave Fairfield ever. This just makes me more curious about Camila and what's her story, she looks like a tough girl and she looks like she can handle being jumped into the Blood and she's Latina**(Latino)**, so I don't know why she's not in. Maybe her sercet has something to do with the reason. When my sister and I get home, I see some of the Blood hanging out in _frente de mi_ casa**(In front of my house)**with my sister hanging around.

"Go in the house Lala." I said calling her by her nickname for Lalia. The Blood watch her leave with looks of lust on their faces directed at her. I cleared my throat loudly and says "Is there a reason why you guys are here?" At first they looked at me then Damon, an OG, finally answered my question.

"Yeah, we heard that you was seen talking to Camila Diaz and we wanted to set you straight Erick."

"Why what she do? I know she wasn't apart of the Blood because she don't have the tattoos."

"Your right but her father is and he says she's off-limits until she's in. She was blessed in but her father wants her to be jumped in so she coould prove her worth and how strong she is. He's waiting for the time to tell her and he says 'til then she's off-limits."

"I got her as my chem partner and she's in my Gym and she's in my History class too. So I have to talk to her and see her outside of school for Chem. projects."

"We understand but do you know who are father is?" Why are they acted all scared, its not really anybody above a OG except the leader and co-leader.

"No, mind telling me? And why your at it, why you're so scared of him?" They gave me looks of disbelief and answered my question at the same time.

"Collin Diaz. And because he's the leader now, _i__diota_**(Idiot)**" That explains alot.

"Oh okay. So when's she being jumped in?"

"_L__a próxima semana el viernes después de la_ escuela**(Next week on Friday after school)**."

"_Cuando se le_ dice?**(When is he telling** **her?)**"

"_M__añana_.**(Tomorrow)**"

"Perfect time to prepare her for it then, huh?"

"___Si,_ _perfecta_ _tiempo._**(Yeah, perfect** **time).**" After they left, I went inside where I saw Lala on the couch watching tv in the living room. When I came in she stood up and walked towards me.

"Erick," she looked up at me and I saw a determined look on her face I only saw once before.

"_Si,_**(Yeah?)**" I said

"I want to join the LB."When she said I choked on air. _Qué diablos se le acaba de decir?_**(What the hell did she just say?)**I seriously don't think I heard her right.

"What did you just say?"

"I said I wated to join the Latino Blood."

"I know that but why?" She took a minute to think her answer out carefully knowing I would say _no_ either way.

"Because I don't like that your the only one protecing this family and that _mi 'ama_ _y_ yo**(Ma'ma and I)** stay up late at night and worry about whether or not you're coming home dead or alive. I don't like thinking that you could be injured or worst, killed in a gang fight with the Saint Hood or Foremont 5. I especially don't like thinking that you have to do everything in this house."

"I'm okay with doing everything and you guys always know I'm coming home to you. So no, not at least until your a junior then you could join the Blood. So wait until then." She seemed to think about it for a minute until she finally said ok. While I'm thinking that was a close call I know she can't wait forever or better yet won't. She may just go up to them and say she wanted to join, I knew she wasn't ready yet or _at all. _

Once I get into my room I change my clothes in to some red shorts and a white wife-beater. I heard Lala out in the living room watching tv, _mi mamá_**(My mom)** should be home soon, so I should start dinner soon. She's usually tired when she gets home from work because she works from 3am to 5pm, ever since _mi_ papa**(My father)** left us. While I'm cooking the frying the hamburger and cooking my special taco sauce, someone knocks on the door I have a pretty good idea who it is. "Lala get it for me!" I shout out to the living room from the kitchen. I hear the door open and next thing I know the kitchen is crowded with the LB. "What's up guys?"

Miguel was the first to say something. "Nothing, we came over to see what you're cooking for dinner tonight and to see if we could get some." This was a normal thing for them so I always cook extras. I heard whispers of agreement and right away knew I'll need more then this, because everybody love my tacos.

**A/N:There's chappie _número_ 3. I had the first half of the chapter written for like EVER! I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, but the summer and 9th grade is brutal(and its only the 2nd week of school)! I think y'all thought I died off the face of the Earth. Well I did to Pluto.. LOL :) I should be working on the next chapter as your reading this but truth is I have a lot of chores to catch up on because I've been slacking this weekend :P Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4:Camila POV

**A/N:So truth was I started working on this chapter 9/7/12 and is just now putting this up which means I was procrastinating. So to all of you waiting I'm sorry! And for new readers enjoy and for returning readers hope it fits your expectations. **

**_Suchaseeweedbrain-This chapter! Maybe you'll get to meet him and find out what he's like!_**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 4:Camila POV**

When I got home at the end of the day I found Collin waiting outside of the apartment building for me. He never did this so I can't help but think that something to my mother, sister, or brother. When I get in hearing range I call out to him and he turned to me surprised, he just cocked his head to the side in response.

"_Sí, Collin? ¿Por qué esperaste por mí?_**(Yeah, Collin? Why did you wait for me?)**" He shrugged and said something I couldn't hear. He always seemed to weird out when it comes to me and him talking because he always does this. If I didn't know any better-and believe me I did-I would think he's scared of me a little. But he's a gang leader and I'm just a girl who he wants to join his gang so bad even if I am blessed in, he wants me to prove my worth-which we both know is alot- and use it to his advantages.

"_Nada,__ Camil__a__ tenía que decirte algo._**(****Nothing, Camila just had to tell you something)**" What's so important that he had to wait outside for me?

"Go on then." I was getting really impatient he keeps stalling and I just wants to go inside and lay down on my bed. Before Nadia and Carlos come home.

"You are going to be jumped into Latino Blood tomorrow after school." He looked down when I turned my death glare on him and he walked away heading in the direction of the LB warehouse. Everything changes tomorrow. I lose my boyfriend, I lose my only true sense of family, I lose my only hope of walking away from the South Side not belonging to a gang, because once I'm jumped into the LB I'm never leaving. I know they never go easy on people who jump out of the LB and it's for this reason nobody leaves. I just knew that all of his actions had a reason and now I'm stuck dealing with the consequences. Just like always, when he started fights with women, I fought them because he wouldn't hit a girl. It's a wonder nobody really had to get Fremont 5, to deal with me because Saint Hood wouldn't had done it because of who I am. But now they had plenty of reason to fight me because I'm going to be in the Latino Blood and my_ boyfriend _is in Saint Hood, so I'm really going to lose him especially when everyone else finds out about us. I don't know what to do, part of me wants to say no to being jumped in but he other part knows I need to be. Question is which side am I going to listen to?

~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~

This morning when I got up I saw that my mother was still here. She's usually at the grocery store down the street right now working until 5 pm. So when I see her I'm really confused.

"_Mamá ¿qué pasa?_**(Mama what's wrong?)**" She looked up and I saw she had tears in her eyes.

"_Su va a ser saltado en la Sangre Latino de hoy y quiero_**(Your going to be jumped in the Latino Blood today and I want to be here when you get home so I can take care of you).**" Even though I don't want her to see me after what's going to happen I know she means well.

"You shouldn't miss work, just for me. Collin will take care of me." She just shook her head and walked back to her room.

I walked back to mine's and got dressed in my usual gear, grey skinny jeans, green off the shoulder top and black shoes. Then I grabbed my book bag and walked outside to meet my friend Carmen at the railroad tracks, then we walked to school. Normally I wouldn't go to school this early but I needed time to think and calm down so I can speak to Erick calmly and see if he's going to be there when I get jumped in. Wish me luck, I'll need it, big time.

**A/N:I finished this today and I'm happy to say it's awesome. So tell me if you think so too.**


	5. Chapter 5:Erick POV

**A/N:I started this chapter 9-16-12 I didn't have any inspiration for this chapter because nobody reviewed last chapter. I think y'all just like Erick POV's. So here's his'!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 4:Erick POV**

The first thing I noticed when I walked into chemistry was that Camilia was there early. By 5 minutes, we get 8 minutes in between classes and I would've thought she'd be with her friend, Carmen. I would have thought she'd stay home because of what's happening right after school. I was told what's going down this afternoon, when I was walking to school. I was told that I'm to walk Camilia outside and wait for Damon to some and pick us up, then we'd ride t the LB warehouse and walk to the woods behind it, where the jumps ins and outs take place. Then there are going to be three OG, including Damon, four rookies, nine seniors, and four LB prospects. I was to help with her jumping in and Collin was going to take her home after it was finished and take care of her. When she was deemed better by Collin she'd go on her first drug deal with me and have her first street fight against Saint Hood.

I walked over to our table and sat my stuff down. When I looked up she was looking at me with questioning eyes. I raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

Her face instantly turned hard and she asked "Are you going to be there when I jump in?" Even when she's going to be in a gang in less than 3 hours she's only worried about her looks. I just nodded and faced the front when everybody started walking in and Mrs. Peterson walked in. She immediately walked behind her desk and told us to take out our books and turn to page 105. That dealed with chemical reactions and balancing equations. I automatically blanked out until she called on me.

"Erick, what is 9 H2O, 7 QB - 3 H2O, 4 QB?" I looked down and to Camila she was writing something on a sheet of paper. I looked back up and Mrs. Peterson said "We're waiting Erick." I looked back down when I felt something brush my arm. I opened the paper and saw Camila's neat handwriting on the inside with the answer.

"6 H20 and 2 1/2 QB?" I answered as a question because I didn't tink Camila was going to give me the right answer. Mrs. Peterson nodded her head, figured it was right. I took the paper and wrote _thanks_ and handed her the paper back. She just nodded I figure I can give her a rundown of what's happening this afternoon, after class.

~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~

After class I caught up to Camila and told her what I knew about this afternoon and said she seemed grateful even thought she didn't really show it. When school ended I met Camila by her locker and we walked out front together and waited for Damon. When he came he wanted Camila up-front and me in the back so he can talk to her. She looked at him and I saw a hint of pride in her eyes like she knew him before today, like when I told her about who was picking him us up.

~~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~~**FLASHBACK**~~~~

"A OG named Damon is picking us up from the front of the school..." I kind of drifted off when I saw expression change from bored to prideful with that one sentence.

"Are you talking about Damon Nimaiz?" I nodded and wondered how she knew him but I didn't question it. But I was wondering what her expression was all about.

~~~~**FLASHBACK ENDS**~~~~**FLASHBACK ENDS**~~~~

After about 10 minutes in quiet with Camila and Damon whispering we were at the warehouse. Camila immediately stepped out and walked up to Collin-more like strut up to-and hugged him. I was going to say something when they broke apart and walked through the warehouse and out into the woods where the jump in was going to take place. It was a 25 minute walk to get there because every time they jump somebody in r out it ended up being a lot of blood splattered everywhere so we choose a new spot every time. When we stopped she turned to face us and said "Don't go easy on me because I'm a girl." Collin nodded an signaled us to start and we all started walking in surrounding her in a circle but Collin stopped us.

He spoke "Camila, there are rules." She just stood still, like she expected this, which she probably did. "First, no hitting back or we hit harder-way harder. Second, we're only going to hit you for 30 seconds. And third, we do wear bronze knuckles and use bats, sorry to tell you but you're face might be messed up." She just shrugged, I might have been wrong and pegged her wrong when I thought she only cared about how boys seen her after she was jumped in. Then Collin gave us the signal to go ahead and we finished surrounding her. Then punches were thrown.

**A/N:Cliffie! Ah... my favorites did y'all like this chapter? Next chapter is Camila's POV of the jump in and what she thought through out it. Reviews give me inspiration for the next chapter... I think this chapter is the longest one yet.**


	6. Chapter 6:Camila POV

**A/N:So I left y'all with a major cliffie but I'm here to fix that! Lucky I update fast. This will probably be the last update until next weekend, but if your lucky then I'll have a chapter written so that I can type it up and update it. This is the jumping in from Camila's POV. One last thing from the equation from last chapter WASN'T REAL.**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 4:Camila POV**

Collin stopped them from circling me and he spoke "Camila, there are rules." I just stood still, because I expected this. "First, no hitting back or we hit harder-way harder. Second, we're only going to hit you for 30 seconds. And third, we do wear bronze knuckles and use bats, sorry to tell you but you're face might be messed up." I shrugged, I might have to do more make-up then normal if this isn't healed by Monday. _Gracias a dios**(Thank God)**_it's Friday. Then Collin gave them the signal to go ahead and they finished surrounding me. Then punches was thrown.

First I felt a bat hit my knee, I wobbled a bit but otherwise didn't move. I felt knuckles hit my cheek and I bit my lip to stop from letting out a yelp of surprise. Then the punches and hits started coming so fast I couldn't distinguish where each one was coming from and what was it and where it hit. I particularly hard hit with a bat to my back made me let out a sharp gasp and fall to my hands and knees. When I was on all fours the hits kept coming.

_20_

_19_

_18_ hits were still coming.

_17_

_16_

_15_

_14_

_13 _

Now Collin was counting slower on purpose.

_12..._

_11..._

_10..._

I couldn't wait for this to be over. The pain was excruciating and I feel like I died but the hits and pain died stop.

_9..._

_8..._

_7..._

_6..._

_5..._

_4..._

Three more seconds. I just hope I could survive. I was extremely tempted to start handing out hits but they'll hit harder. Right now t's worth it to stop feeling weak and vulnerable.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

They got a couple more hits in before Collin called 0.

_0..._

Finally the pain is over. I tried to look up but that only made the pain worst, at least I managed to stay on all fours throughout the pain. I showed I wasn't weak, that's all I wanted to do. I stood up but hardly and wobbled but caught myself before I could fall. Collin came up beside me and help me support my weight. We all started walking back to the warehouse so Collin could take care of me, but I think on my way there I fell a couple of times. I was hating the fact it was a 25 minute walk back. I do know half way there I blacked out.

~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~FFL~~~

_"Camila? Camila Honey? Answer me!" _I heard my mother before I saw her. When I tried to open my eyes it felt like a one thousand pound weight cemented itself onto my eyelids. It took a lot of effort but I got them opened to see my mother standing above me, she looked worried like she lost her mind. I vaguely wondered what's her problem. When she saw my eyes open she let ut a breath of relief and yelled "Collin she's woke!" which made me cringed and her say "Sorry." I looked around and saw that we was in the living room of our apartments. I vaguely wondered where the twins were. Then I quickly dismissed the thoughts because I didn't want them to see me this way. Ever. I sat up slowly and felt pain in my stomach, back, chest, head, face and basically everywhere. I looked up and saw Collin was standing with ma holding an ice pack. I laughed harshly.

"Think you could fill up the tub with ice?" He laughed a little too.

"Feeling that bad?"

"Hell yeah!"

"It's your fault you told them not to go easy on you." _Mi 'ama _let out a gasped.

"Why would you do that?!" She practically yelled at me.

"Because I didn't want them to think I couldn't handle it."

"That's no excuse. Look at you!"

"I would if I could get up but I can't. So could you bring a mirror to me?" I was being sarcastic but Collin actually went and got a mirror.

**A/N:You won't know about the convo between Camila and Damon for a while(I think) sorry it was little Spanish in this chapter and none in the last chapter but I hope you like this one. I think it was one of the best(maybe), you have to tell me what you think. Through REVIEWS!**


	7. Chapter 7:Erick POV

**A/N: I know you guys hate me! I didn't start working on this chapter until 2-24-13! Which is roughly about 4 months from my last update D: Bad Kayla! But I was trying I just didn't have inspiration at the moment plus my laptop was acting up and I was loaded with homework. But GOOD NEWS! Spring Break is coming up, is anybody else excited about that fact too?**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 4: Erick POV**

After Camila was jumped in I headed to my house to clean myself up. I was surprise she asked for us not to go easy on her, but we listened to her and jumped her in like we did guys. I'm surprised that she blacked out after we jumped her in, I was sure she was going to black out while we jumped her in.

I still kind of went easy on her; I made my punches softer and slower than the others did. I noticed that the prospects and Damon would hesitate to hit her. I was still wondering about the thing with Damon but I figured if it was important they'd tell me.

~~~**FFL**~~~**FFL**~~~**FFL**~~~**FFL**~~~

At school Monday I didn't see Camila at all until first period which was unusual because I'd usually see her hanging out with Carmen. In chem she walked in about 30 minutes late and she looked like her normal self. Mad at the world, secret keeping, mysterious self. When she took her seat beside me I took a sheet of paper out of my binder and wrote '_You're ok, yeah?'_

She took the paper, read what I wrote and wrote something before handing it back. I looked down at what she wrote and it said '_Before or after I take my pain pills?_' I really didn't want her sarcastic remarks while I was worrying about her. She took the paper back and wrote something else and handed it back to me. '_Look, you don't need to worry about me. I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, worry about your sister._' She wrote, when I finished reading it I looked at her but saw that she was facing forward and taking notes. Giving no signs that we were passing a sheet of paper back and forth.

When class finish, I grabbed Camila before she could leave. "Hey, you're already aren't you?" She sighed but nodded. I nodded before leading her to our next class. "You all healed up, yeah?" I say looking her over for any signs of her injuries.

She shook her head, "No, not completely. My leg still had the bat shaped bruises and my arms still had the brass knuckles indented on it." When she said that I looked at her outfit and saw that she had on flare jeans and a long sleeved V-neck shirt on.

"Is that why you're wearing that outfit?" I asked her and she nodded. When we made it to our next class I helped her out, pulled her chair out, carried her books things like that. She didn't seem to mind but did voice that I was taking the overprotectiveness too far but I didn't care because it was still my partial fault she was like that. But I didn't say anything and she didn't either, which what I liked about her. She didn't speak much and kept to herself even when she knew something or felt something, that's something I picked up on for knowing her for about a week or two. _Me gustaría que me dijera qué coño estaba mal. _**(I just wish she'd tell me what the fuck was wrong.)**

**A/N: Sorry for this chapter but I couldn't figure out how to place my thoughts on paper. But I finally finished the date I started, which was 2-24-13.**


	8. Chapter 8: Camila POV

**A/N: You guys now have no choice but to hate me! I started this 4-29-13, which is a little over two months from the last update. At this rate this story will be completed… about 3 years from now, hehe. But I am super-duper sorry for this super late update!**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 5: Camila POV**

Erick's overprotectiveness was annoying but sweet at the same time. It was annoying sweet? I mean he didn't have to carry my books and pull my chairs for me, he chose to. Or maybe it was the guilt of hitting a girl? Anyway it was sweet, nobody but Damon ever did that for me and Damon only did it when I was at home or with him alone.

"Camila!" I heard Carmen yell to me on the way home.

"Yeah?" I asked her, still in my trance like daze.

"I asked if you was up to a double date?" Carmen repeated for me, since I hadn't heard her the first time.

"You and Max, yeah?" I asked her, wondering who my date would be.

She nodded, "And Erick is going to be there for you. You alright with that, yeah?" Carmen asked me, making sure it was all right before she agreed. She knew how I felt about somebody agreeing on my behalf when they didn't ask me. At Erick's name I froze, but Carmen kept walking like there was nothing wrong. That is until she finally noticed I wasn't following her. "What's wrong, Mila?" Carmen asked me when she walked back to where I was.

"We are talking about the LB Erick, right? 'Cause he most defiantly wouldn't agree to a double date with me, not that I want him to." I told Carmen.

She nodded, "Yeah we are and he already did. Max wanted to know if you'd fancy going with us to the skating rink. Couple's day, Wednesday from 9am to 9pm." Carmen told me, smiling at the thought of it.

I nodded, "Sure." What's the worst that could happen?

**A/N: Short, simple, quick update that'll leave you on your toes wanting to know what'll happen. Hehe, actually it's more of a set-up filler. The next chapter is going to be the double date, which means that in my story today is Monday, so Erick POV is skipping two days, but you'll get a brief entail on that in his POV. Anyway this chapter was so short it was finish in less than an hour. It isn't more than 400 words, sadly. I realized it's a fail of a chapter but *shrugs* what can I do with school in the way. It already made me give up my some-what existent social life for homework! I love you dearly though, say hi somewhere in your reviews too! Bye loves ;D**


	9. Chapter 9:Erick POV

**A/N: This is roughly some hours after my last update (only because I forgot I had a chapter already written for you guys.) and I suck at keeping my 'update on weekends' promise but I'm trying. To give fair warning I'm not going to be updating anytime early June, due to finals being that week. So please enjoy this chapter and comment. Besides it's the double date… the moment we've all been waiting for.**

**Fighting For Love**

**Chapter 6: Erick's POV**

Over the past two days, Camila and I got into a routine. We'd meet up in the front of the school and walk to our lockers. Then we'd meet up at the chemistry door and go in where I would pull out her chair for her. Mrs. Peterson's looked at us in curiosity like the rest of the class but we ignored it. Every time one of us would get stuck on work we'd help each other out. Maybe we formed this bond from her being jumped in and the bond of being in the LB but we both knew this was going to happen even if she didn't join the LB, it was only a matter of time.

Today was Wednesday, and the day of the double date, which means a real date with Camila. I didn't even have to ask her out, just pick her up and have a good time with her. I hope she'd have a good time with me because honestly I'm think I'm _empezando a gustarme _**(starting to like her).**

After school I caught up with Camila. "What time do you want me to pick you up tonight?" I asked her. She turned around and I caught the hint of a smile, guess I'm not the only one happy for this double date to come.

"You can get me at 7? Is that too early?" Camila asked me, we didn't actually go skating until 7:30. I nodded to let her know it was. "Good, I'll be ready. I'll text you my address." She told me before walking off.

I walked to my car and drove home. When I walked in the house I went to find my mama and tell her I had a date tonight. "Mama!"

"Kitchen!" I walked into the kitchen and watched her cook before telling her about my date with Camila. "Oh, you mean Carmen's daughter? She's a nice girl, treat her right." Mama tells me before going back to cook dinner.

"If the guys come by tell them I said 'leave, I'm out on a date With Camila.'" I told her knowing the guys would listen because one, I said it and two; they like and listen to my mom.

"Ok _mi hijo. _**(My son.)**" I walked into my room and found a pair of pants to wear but kept on the same green shirt I had on earlier. When I looked at my phone I had a text from Camila, it was her address. The time was 6:50 so I figured I should leave. I yelled bye to my mom and sister before getting in my car and driving towards Camila's house.

Once I got there, I walked to her apartment and knocked on the door. The door opened to reveal Carmen, Camila's mom. "Hi, Mrs. Diaz. Is Camila ready?" I asked her. She nodded and Camila came down just before Mrs. Diaz called for her.

"Hey Erick. I'm ready to go. Bye mama, bye Collin!" Camila called out before shutting the door behind us. She had on a one-shoulder shirt and skinny jeans, with her usual black shoes. "So where are we going?" Camila asked when we got in the car and I started driving.

I shrugged, "I guess we can just drive around, or something. Where do you want to go?" I asked her. She shrugged back.

"I don't care, less just drive around." She told me and we sat in silence while I drove and she sang along to the radio. A while later I looked at the clock to find it was 7:45.

"_Mierda!_** (Shit!)**_" _Camila looked at me with a questioning glance. "We're late, by 15 minutes." I told her she mumbled something under her breath, most likely cursing.

When we finally got to the skating rink, Carmen and Max we're waiting in the main room. "We thought you guys ditched us." Max said when we finally reached them.

"We we're driving around and forgot the time." I told them. I saw them share a smile before we walked to the booth and got our tickets. I lead Camila to the skate rentals and we both got some skates before putting our stuff in a locker. Once we got our skates on I practically dragged her to the rink. "Come on Mila!" I said to her, not realizing I called her by her nickname. She froze and I stopped pulling her long enough to ask what's wrong.

"You called me Mila." She told me.

"Isn't that your nickname?" I asked her and she only nodded. I shrugged before going back to pulling her to the rink and we both skated while holding hands. I saw Carmen and Max up ahead of us, talking and laughing while holding hands.

Mila and I didn't talk we skated in silence holding hands and laughing randomly at things. Sometimes I skated backwards so I could look at her while holding her hand, with Mila nothing seemed forced or hard. It was easy, smooth and comfortable, just like everything with her was.

"_Ladies and gentleman couple's skate is today! Grab your partner and come dance with us on the floor!_" The DJ said and played the music again.

"Come on Fernadez. Can you keep up?" Mila asked me before skating off and leaving me staring after her. I hurried to catch up with her and when I did, I wrapped my arms around her waist, while leaning my head on her shoulder. I heard her sigh and we skated like that for a while before both of us started complaining about our feet hurting. We got off the rink and sat down, talking about random mundane stuff.

I heard Mila gasp and when I asked her what's wrong, she showed me the time. It was almost 11 o'clock and her curfew was 11:30, but I told Collin I'd have her home earlier. "We got to go Erick. Go find Carmen and Max, I'll get our stuff." I nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple before going to find them. They were at the concession stand, I told them Mila and I were leaving and they nodded in understanding.

"See you guys later!" I called to them before leaving. I found Mila waiting where we were earlier with her skates in her hand. I quickly sat down, taking my skates off and replacing them with my shoes before grabbing both if our skates. I returned them before leading Mila to my car; I drove back to her place and opened her door for her before she could get out.

"I had a good time Erick, it wasn't as bad as I thought." Camila told me. I raised an eyebrow.

"So that means it wasn't bad at all right?" I asked her to double check. She only nodded and laughs. Her laugh sounded so innocent for a girl that's in a gang. "So I'll see you tomorrow right?" I asked her,

"Yeah, you will." Camila told me before turning to walk inside.

"Camila wait!" She turned back around with a questioning look on her face.

"I forgot to do this." I told her before kissing her. I felt my lips brush lightly against hers before pushing them harder on hers'. When I let her go to leave, we were both slightly breathless. Before she turned to leave, she kissed me one more time and walked inside the apartment building.

**A/N: I meant to get this up earlier today rather than right now but I went to a cookout and fell asleep and helped cooked. But two chapters in a day, I'm busting my ass off. I think this chapter flowed awkwardly but their relationship just upgraded from being friends! Which means more fluff when I get around to wanting to write it… Bye lovelies ;)**


End file.
